Tales From The Dorm: The Unseen Files
by gecko-for-hire
Summary: This is a collection of tapes from Persona3:Fes that you did not see. Mayhem will ensue! Rated T for language and mild adult humor. May contain some spoilers!
1. Koromaru sodomizes Ken?

A collection of the P3:Fes tapes that you didn't see. Basically randomness, nonsense, and obscurities. Sit back and have fun. Here with go with Tales From The Dorm: The Un-seen Files!! (BTW this is my first fan fic after a 5 YEAR sabbatical, college happens)

While everyone else is away for the Kyoto class trip, Ken and Koromaru sit alone and bored in the dorm.

…….…….……. Begin recording

Ken: It sure is quiet here with everyone else gone. sighs

Koromaru walks up to Ken with a tennis ball in his mouth and drops it on Ken's lap

Ken: What's this boy? You wanna play fetch?

Koromaru: Arf!

Ken plays fetch and horses around with Koromaru for a while

Ken: I am starting to get tired boy, I think I am going to go to bed now. Ken starts to walk away. Koromaru grabs on to Ken's shirt sleeve I said I am tired Koro, I am going to bed now!

Koromaru: Whimper… Jumps up and starts trying to hump Ken

Ken: ?! Koro what are you doing? pushes him off and steps back

Koromaru jumps back on Ken. Ken manages to push the crazy dog off of him and tries to run away to the stairs. Koromaru catches up with him and tackles him on the stairs.

Koromaru: Arf arf arf!!

Ken: Ahhhhhhh Stop it Koromaru! Crawls away and runs out of the camera's view, Koromaru chases after him

Ken: Koro! No stop it! Ahhhhhhh!

Koromaru: whimpers Arf arf! whimpers

Ken: Nooooooooooo!

…….…….……. End recording


	2. Junpei's Cooking Lesson

Junpei is fussing around in the kitchen. He is trying to teach himself how to cook so that he can impress Chidori.

…….……..…….. Start recording

Junpei: "Hmmm… there has got to be something around here I can add to this dish and make it better. Maybe meat of some kind." He scratches his head, walks over to the cupboards and starts looking through them "Hmmm…. No, not that. Yuka-tan would kill me if I used this... Ah! Here we go! Prime beef cuts in gravy. Hey this actually looks pretty tasty."

Junpei cooks up his food and sits down at the table to eat.

Junpei: "This stuff really tastes good. I wonder if Chidori would like it if I made this for her. Hmmm… what should I call it?….". !! "Ah! The Junpei special! Unique, original and all me baby!"

Akihiko walks in

Akihiko: "Hey what's that smell?"

Junpei: "This Junpei Special that I just made. I am thinking of cooking it for Chidori once she gets out of the hospital. Wanna try some?"

Akihiko: "Uhhh no I'll pass on that. What did you make it with anyways?"

Junpei: "Ramen noodles, some vegetables and beef cuts with gravy."

Akihiko: Looks in the trash bin and pulls out a can. "Beef cuts with gravy huh? Hey Junpei, did you know that special of yours will give you a healthier, shinier coat and helps to prevents worms?"

Junpei: ?! "What the hell do you mean by that, Senpai?"

Akihiko: "That meat you used was Koromaru's dog food, idiot."

Junpei: "Whaaat? Looks at the food, then gets up and runs to the bathroom"

Akihiko starts to laugh uncontrollably, leaning on the counter top for support. Koromaru walks over to him, sits down and whimpers, looking at the empty can Akihiko dropped on the floor.

Akihiko: He is still laughing so hard he is nearly crying. "Was that your last can Koro? Don't worry boy I will make sure he buys you some more tomorrow."

…….…….……. End recording


	3. Mitsuru's Play Time

Gekkoukan high school ordered for the annual dorm maintenance, which included cleaning and waxing of the floors in the SEES dorm.

…….…….……. Begin recording

Mitsuru is walking through the hallway on the third floor of the dorm, carrying a large stack of books and folders, just as the floor waxing guy is leaving. She pauses and looks around for a few seconds. She heads over to a table and sets her stack down and kicks her shoes off.

Mitsurs: "Weeeeeeeeee!" Shegoes sliding across the freshly waxed floor in her stockings.

As she is sliding and dancing around on the slippery floor, Yukari, Fuuka, and Aigis enter the area

Mitsuru: ?! Sweat drops "I…I was just… never mind." She straightens her skirt, picks up her pile of book and walks into her room.

Yukari and Fuuka look at each other

Yukari: "Was Mitsuru-senpai just…"

Aigis: Looks down at the shoes Mitsuru left behind "I never realized that Mitsuru-san had such large feet."

Fuuka: "Aigis!"

…….…….……..End recording


	4. The Fortune Teller? sort of

After Shinjiro rejoined the SEES group, curiosity gets the better of him and he decides to pick up a book on tarot and a deck of cards.

…….…….……. Begin recording

Shinjiro: reading his book "Hmmmm…. So people really use these things to predict their future huh? Tch... like I would ever by into that shit. "

He then pulls out his tarot deck and begins to shuffle the cards.

Shinjiro: "Heh, may as well try it for a laugh, bullshit cards."

Shinjiro places out his cards and looks at them. A sweat drop forms on his head, he re-shuffles the deck and tries it again. After three hours pass, Shinjiro sits nervously in front of his spread out tarot cards.

Shinjiro: "What the hell, how many 'death' cards are in this damn deck anyways?! I have drawn it every single time!" wipes the cards off his desk "Screw this shit."

…….…….……. End recording.


	5. No Such Thing as Privacy

**Spoiler alert: If you have not completed Elizabeth's date requests, proceed at your own risk**

Elizabeth has requested to see Minato's room. Curiosity has the best of him as he accepts her date and escorts her to his dorm.

…….…….……. Begin recording

Out in the hallway, Junpei is leaning against Minato's door, trying to listen in. Yukari and Ken come walking into the hallway

Ken: "Thanks again Yukari for agreeing to help me with my homework."

Yukari: "Oh it's no problem… Hey Junpei, what do you think you are doing?"

Junpei: "Shhhh! Minato's got a woman in his room with him. I can just barely hear what they are saying"

Yukari: "Seriously?" She ushers Ken into his room "I'll be there to help you in just a minute…"

Yukari walks over to Junpei and is about to say something

Elizabeth: "How I mentioned that I felt very fulfilled when I touched…"

Yukari: gasps "W…why that little…"

Junpei: "Shhhhhh!"

Minato: "I remember."

Akihiko is heading towards his room

Akihiko: "Just what do you two think you are doing?"

Junpei: "Dude, Senpai… Minato's got a lady in his room with him right now"

Akihiko: ?! "What? He does? Can you actually hear what they are saying in there?" He heads over to the door and tries to listen in with Junpei

Yukair is clearly frustrated "Honestly! Men are so…"

Akihiko and Junpei: "Quiet!"

Elizabeth: "By touching you like this… I can have that all for myself"

Akihiko, Junpei and Yukari: ?!

Aigis, Fuuka, and Koromaru come heading up the stairs and see the gathering outside of Minato's door.

Fuuka: "What's going on?"

Akihiko: "Minato has some lady in his room with him"

Fuuka: "That strange lady all in blue? I saw him enter the dorm with her, but I didn't want to pry" The three head over to listen in

Elizabeth: "I am not blind to the significance of calling upon a gentleman in his own room."

Junpei: "Oh man this is getting good!"

Mitsuru: "Spying on residents like that is against dorm regulations!" She said, standing at the end of the hall

Everyone except Yukari: "Shhhhhhhh!"

Yukari: "They are listening in on Minato, he has some woman in his room with him."

Mitsuru: "What? He isn't allowed to have visitors of the opposite sex in his room." She hurries over to his door to listen in.

Elizabeth: "I'd like you… to guide me through it"

Fuuka: "Oh my!" blushes

Minato Boldly accepts

Akihiko: "Is he seriously going to…?!"

Junpei: "Oh yeah, he is going to. And with an older lady!"

Koromaru is panting

Mitsuru: "This is against the rules! I will execute them both!"

Everyone listens in

Aigis: "It sounds like she is hurting him, I must stop her!"

Junpei: "No no no Ai-chan. He is fine. BELIEVE ME he is fine."

Yukari: ….. "I can't believe it. What a jerk!" She storms off

Everyone else stays and continues to listen

Ken: looking from his room "Hey where did Yukari go? What is everyone doing over there?"

…….…….……. End recording

Somewhere else in the Port Island area, Kenji looks up from his book. "I don't know why, but

something tells me I should be happy for Minato-kun right now."

**Authors note: I hope that my readers are enjoying my goofy little collection of dorm shenanigans. **

**Whereas I do have a decent archive of chapters to post, I am always open to ideas from others. Feel free**

**to share your ideas with me, and if they win in an Ultimate Doom Circle of Fire Deathmatch, then your ideas may **

**be used in my story, and no worries, credit will be awarded to the winners. K, thanks. **


	6. PrOn?

Junpei arrives in his room to find a package he ordered from Tanaka's show sitting on the floor of his room.

…….…….……. Begin recording

Junpei: "Alright! My camera adaptor I got from Tanaka's show finally came in! Oh man this is gonna be SA-WEET!"

Junpei tears through his room, until he finds his digital camera. After fiddling with his camera and new toy for a few minutes, he is clearly becoming frustrated.

Junpei: "What the hell? Why wont this thing fit right?!" He picks up the box and reads it "Oh no… my camera is too outdated for this thing to work with it… !! Hey wait a minute, one of the other guys might have a camera this will work with."

Junpei runs out of his room and bangs on Minato's door

Junpei: "Hey man! Are you in there? This is an emergency!"

Akihiko looks out from his room

Akihiko: "What is going on out here?"

Junpei: "Dude, senpai, you need to let me borrow your camera…"

Akihiko: "Why? Don't you have your own?"

Junpei: "Yeah, but the new lens I got for it won't fit, so I need to borrow a newer one from one of you guys."

Akihiko: …

Junpei: "I got this awesome attachment for digital cameras from Tanaka's show." He continues in a hushed voice "It lets you see through women's clothing."

Akihiko: "Wait a minute… is that the one he has been featuring on his "Tanaka After Hours Show" during that late night porn? You seriously bought one?"

Junpei: "Yeah… hey hey hold on there senpai, how would you know about that?"

Akihiko: "Never mind that I asked you first!"

Ken comes running up to the arguing Junpei and Akihiko

Ken: "Hey! Did either of you two catch last nights episode? Wasn't it amazing how he got his entire fist to go through the Steel Maiden?"

Junpei and Akihiko sweat drop, then without saying anything, both retreat into their rooms.

Ken: shouts angrily "What the hell? If they didn't like Featherman then they should have just told me!"

…….…….……. End recording


	7. Shinjiros Soft Spot

**AN: Poor Shinji, he is just so much fun to pick on! **

From inside of Ken's room. Somebody is clearly trying to break in.

…….…….……. Begin recording

The lock clicks and the door slowly creeks open, Shinjiro peeks his head inside, then looks out behind him in the hallway. He quickly enters Ken's room, quietly closing the door behind him.

Shinjiro: "Tch… these locks are just too damn easy… now, where does the kid keep it?"

He glances around Ken's room, something on the table at the foot of Ken's bed catches his attention

Shinjiro: "Ahh…there" He walks over to the table and bends over, looking into Ken's Hamster cage "Hey there little guy! Tch,… looks a little skinny for a hamster, he better be feeding this thing right. I read online that hamsters like to eat dog biscuits soaked in a milk and egg mixture… maybe I could try that..."

Shinjiro continues to watch the hamster, he seems charmed by the furry little critters antics

Shinjiro: "I thought animals weren't allowed in the dorms. Mitsuru must have made a special exception for him" He almost looks jealous "Then again we do have Koro-chan… but still"

Something catches his attention, he looks closer into the cage. The hamster is running in it's wheel.

Shinjiro: "Wow, look at him go in that thing, damn!"

Ken: "Shinjiro-san?!"

Shinjiro whirls around to find a very surprised Ken standing behind him, holding a shopping bag full of milk.

Shinjiro: sweat drops "I heard something in your room and though I would check it out" He walks past Ken, towards the door, then pauses. "A single word about this to ANYBODY and I'll… just don't say a thing." Shinjiro marches out of Kens room, and slams the door behind him.

Ken continues to stand there, confused.

…….…….……. End recording

**Authors Note: I would like to thank all of reviewers and subscribers for taking interest in my story. It really helps to keep me motivated, and continuing on with more candid camera moments. And, I am still taking ideas for chapters! Again, thanks to everyone for reading ****my story! ****  
**


	8. Mail Mix Up

Yukari and Fuuka both arrive to their respective dorm rooms to find that their deliveries (From Tanaka of course) have arrived.

…….…….…….. Begin recording.

**(In Yukari's room)**

Yukari: "Oh great! My package is here." sighs "It only took them long enough. places the box on her bed and starts to rip it open I can't wait! I am going to use it right… away… Eeeeek!"

Yukari holds up a slinky, see-thru red and black lingerie.

Yukari: "What the hell? This isn't what I ordered!" She looks at the box, then drops it and jumps back "F…F…Fuuka Yamagishi." Sweat drop

**(In Fuuka's room)**

Fuuka: Opening her box "I am so glad this finally came. I am going to be able to sleep much better at night now… Huh? What is this?"

Fuuka pulls out a long wand shaped object. She reads off the packaging.

Fuuka: "Premium vibrating massager… Makes those hard places easier to reach for maximum relaxation and enjoyment… Did I get someone else's mail?" She looks at the box "Yukari Takeba? blushes Oh dear… I should probably get this too her… umm"

**(Out in the hall the girls meet half way to each other's dorms)**

Yukari: "Oh hey Fuuka…I think I got your package on accident."

Fuuka: "I got your package on accident too Yukari-chan." she hands Yukari her vibrator, blushing

Yukari: "Oh there it is! I was afraid it got lost in the mail." She notices Fuuka blushing "Haha it's not one of _those_. It is just a muscle massager. All of the archery practice lately is really starting to take a toll on my shoulder." She hands Fuuka the Lingerie "You know Fuuka… I never would have guessed that these sort of nighties were your type."

Fuuka: gasps "That is what they look like?!" she blushes "I just heard the product description saying that "these hot pajamas would be sure to keep your winter nights sultry", I didn't get to see what they looked like, but I ordered them anyways, because it is getting so cold at night in the dorm. I just wanted some warmer pajamas."

Junpei comes walking up to the girls

Junpei: "Hey Yuka-tan! Have you s…seen my…wow! Hey what ever you girls have going on tonight, can I be invited?"

…….…….……. End recording


	9. Aigis Orders Pizza

In the lounge, Junpei is sitting on the couch, playing with his PSP. He overhears Aigis having a heated conversation on the phone at the front counter.

…….…….……. Begin recording

Aigis: "That is correct, no cheese, and all of your seafood toppings on those… Why do you want to know my name? Oh I see… My name is Aigis… why would that not be my real name?… Ok have a pleasant evening."

Junpei: "What was all of that about Ai-chan?"

Aigis: "Yukari-san asked me to order pizza for everyone tonight due to the storm. I ordered three pizza's for each person. Do you think that will be enough? Or should I call and order more?"

Junpei: Sweat drops "I am sure that will be more than enough Aigis…"

Aigis: "Actually I only ordered two and a half for Ken, due to his smaller size. I hope he will understand."

Junpei: "H-how did you order half a pizza?"

Aigis: "It took a bit of persuading. I hope the topping choices I made for everyone are satisfactory. Koromaru requested double the meat on his"

"yuka-tan is gonna kill you…" Junpei mumbled.

Aigis: "What was that, Junpei-san?"

Junpei: "…Hey Aigis, you did a good job ordering, but that is a lot of pizza. Do you think we can call and shorten the order?"

Aigis: "If you wish…" She looks sad

Junpei: He sweat drops as he heads over to the phone and calls the pizza place back up. "Yeah you guys got a call a few minutes ago… she ordered a lot of pizzas… yeah that is the one. See the thing is she is new at this and didn't know she ordered too much, would it be possible to redo that order…you can't?!… Already starting special making a whole new batch of dough… I see, thanks anyways." He hangs up the phone and sweat drops again.

An hour and a half later everyone (except Minato, he is sick in bed) is sitting in the lounge. Headlights are seen pulling in front of the dorm.

Yukari: "Finally, it's here! Ok guys, dinner time! My treat" She heads to the door. "Why are there two delivery cars? What the?!" Yukari looks back into the dorm. "Aigis… how many pizzas _did_ you order?"

Junpei sweat drops: "Ummm Yuka-tan I f-forgot to tell you"

Aigis: "I ordered three pizzas for each of us. Two and a half for Ken."

Ken: "How did you order half a pizza?"

Yukari: screams "What?! 29,099 yen?! I don't have that much money!"

Everyone ends up having to chip in on the pizza cost.

…….…….……. End recording

**Authors Note: That is just shy of 270 in USD**


End file.
